


An Artist And His Muse

by I_love_1_Android, OnceForeverXylo (I_love_1_Android)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Could be continued, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Writer Captain Hook | Killian Jones, struggling artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_1_Android/pseuds/I_love_1_Android, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_1_Android/pseuds/OnceForeverXylo
Summary: In this Drabble Unsuccessful author and poet Killian Jones can't get published... or gain any inspiration. He knows a woman of course and pines over her, but will she ever look at him as anything more than a drunk?(Part of my 31 Day January Drabble-athon)





	An Artist And His Muse

Whenever Killian Jones took to describing life at any length in his writing he would compare it to the sea, weaving rich metaphors about how the foam that kissed the shores was like the light frothy happiness of life and the rest, the infinite depths signaled the hidden difficulties. Now he was most definitely stuck in the depths, drowning, overcome without much hope of rescue. Without a brother, Mother, Father or Son, he had little more than a home, and a few measly friends. He'd frequently laugh with these new people and pretend to be happy... even deep inside however was a desire to see them all gone, they were so full of artifice, and vanity. Always chasing after him throwing compliments at his feet as if he were something like their god.  
 He was nothing of the sort, other than perhaps a spirit with a little more imagination than they happened to possess he had nothing to differentiate himself from _them_... Rowdy, common drunks with vicious appetites for booze.  
  
If anything he was an anti-christ, a demon. At least to the person that mattered most. She would come occasionally to sit and gawp and look disapointed, her wide green eyes reflecting his own disgusting behaviour back into his face.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's my goal to write at least 100 words a day throughout January, and so this will be where I store various drabbles, not just OUAT but also Doctor Who, and other fandoms.
> 
> Still, I should do various from each so if you only like one fandom don't despair I'll come back to it.


End file.
